Welcome to Sunnydale
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Takes place shortly after Tara dies and this is pretty much an AU or an AR in many ways. Longer Summary inside!
1. Opening

Peggi-Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm doing it again. Starting yet another fic which will more than likely never get finished.  
  
Marik-I say 100.  
  
Spike-Wot are you stopping there for? I'm going with 500.  
  
Peggi-Um. . .what are you talking about?  
  
Pegsi-These morons are making yet another bet they're gonna lose to me.  
  
James-Exactly why I don't make bets when you're betting, Pegsi.  
  
Tea-We just know Peggi so well, that's all.  
  
Peggi-What's the bet for?  
  
Spike-Marik bet 100 dollars you wouldn't even finish 5 chapters, and I bet 500 on if you get writer's block before chapter 3.  
  
Pegsi and Tea-Amatures.  
  
Pegsi-Anyone could tell she'll get to the climax and then stop.  
  
Tea-Yeah! You guys really don't know her.  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .anywayz, I only own the plot of this fic, nothing else. . .oh, and I promised that longer summary. *sighs* well, here goes.  
  
A beautiful blue-eyed blond moves to Sunnydale and she has every guy trying to win her heart, and every girl in complete jealousy. The Scooby gang try to hide their slaying secrets, and the new girl has her suspicions, however, she is too busy with her own secrets to really care.  
  
Peggi-That done, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears ran down her pale face as she hung up the phone. Her once piercing baby-blue eyes were now a dull grey, and her skin tone was flushed from both fear and anger.  
  
'How could he be gone. . .how could he just. . .disappear.' she asked herself.  
  
Her brother had lived in Sunnydale most of his life, and she had lived in the cities of New York since their parents had separated. She looked up to him, as most little sisters do, and now he was gone. Supposedly, he had been missing for a week, and according to her father, he had taken a gun with him. She knew her brother better than to think he'd shoot himself. The fatal bullets in the gun had been meant for someone else. . .and she thought she knew who. Her mother had passed away just that morning, and now this news. . .she felt like her heart could bear no more, and her life would end too. She was to go to Sunnydale and live with her father, a man she hardly knew. But according to her father, before her brother disappeared, he had shot a young woman. But she knew that the bullet had not been meant to kill her, it was for someone else. . .and she was going to finish her brother's work for him. After all, what kind of faithful little sister would she be if she didn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okies, how was that for a first chapter? Yeah, I know, short and confusing. But it's 4 in the morning, and plus that was more like an intro. Well, I liked it! Please review! 


	2. Introduction to the Characters

Peggi-Yay me! Chapter two is done!  
  
Spike-Pegsi and Tea will win that bet.  
  
Marik-Yeah. *sighs*  
  
Pegsi and Tea-*big smiles*  
  
Peggi-Yes. . .well, in any case, R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Scooby Gang sat around in their comfy seats as Giles congratulated them on yet another successful demon-killing, and Xander, Willow, Buffy, Anya, Cordelia, and the newest member, Spike, gladly bathed in the praise.  
  
(A/N:Okay, since I don't know what happened between season 4 and Willow going psycho-witch except for a few episodes, and I'm pretty sure Spike was good or something cuz he still had the chip, here's how this'll go. Xander and Anya are back together *I think the wedding thing already happened. . .erm. . .for the sake of arguing, if it did, they made up* Cordelia came back from LA and Spike is nice, and I'm not sure if he and Buffy are doing their little 'sex behind our friends backs' by this time, so for this little problem, we'll say that happened, and now Buffy's moved on to some new dude. . .I'll think of someone. . .but anyway, that's how this will go, kay? Kay. Any confusion, just lemme know in a review what ya don't get and I'll try to help ya out since I know how confusing I can be.)  
  
"I can't believe the year's over already." Willow commented.  
  
"Eck. . .it's about time. School mixed with so much slaying is going to give me gray hairs and I hate how that hair coloring stuff smells." Cordelia replied.  
  
(A/N:yeah, this will be sorta out of character. . .sorry, I'm just getting the hang of this!)  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be headin' home now." Xander declared, briefly looking at Anya before she too stood.  
  
"Yes. I'll be leaving too." She stated.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes at their obviousness and pathetic cover-up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two days and no sign of demon or vampire action. Buffy was getting restless and she was bored of training with Giles. All she wanted to do was beat something evil up. She and the rest of the Scoobies were worried that the reason they hadn't seen any action was that something major was going to happen. Buffy hadn't had one of her premonition dreams, but she sensed something big was coming.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Xander had been the one to call the meeting. They were meeting in the basement of Xander's house, and Buffy was the last to arrive.  
  
"About time." Xander fumed at her.  
  
"Sorry, Dawn wouldn't let me leave without making her dinner. So, what's up?"  
  
"Xander's new obsession." Anya answered.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"He's obsessed with. . ." she was interrupted by Xander.  
  
"I'm not obsessed with her." He defended himself.  
  
Anya and Xander began a routine argument over whether or not he was obsessed with 'her'.  
  
"Um. . .who is 'her'?"  
  
"Oh, this new girl moved in next door to Xander. We still don't know who she is, but she seems like. . .a younger version of me." Willow explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's good to see you Roxanne."  
  
"Yeah. Good. Where's my room?"  
  
She tried her best to be polite to her father, but she not only didn't know him, she had had a rough day. She was tired, sleepy, and had been sitting on a plane for nearly ten hours. He led her to her room and she gazed lazily at the décor.  
  
That night it was hard for her to get to sleep. She stared up at the dark ceiling and thought about what she was going to do. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she knew that it was what she had to do. She knew who her brother had wanted to kill, and she was the only one now who could do it. But first, there was something else she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~The Scooby Gang~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy, Spike, and Willow walked through the cemetery. Xander and Anya were in another fight, this time about 'the new girl next door', so they wouldn't be tagging along with Buffy.  
  
"Here vampy-vampys. . .where are those little pointy toothed freaks?" Buffy asked her self out loud.  
  
"Those little wot?" Spike asked her, surprised by her comment, considering he was one of those 'little pointy toothed freaks' she was talking about.  
  
"Uh. . .the. . .um. . ." luckily she was cut short by the arrival of a demon.  
  
The demon was about 6 feet tall, was a muscular looking creature with orange eyes that glowed in the moon's light, and it's skin had a type of lubricant green slime on it.  
  
It grabbed Willow by the throat and lifted her up.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy screamed before trying to aid her.  
  
While Buffy pulled Willow out of the demon's grip Spike proceeded to give it a good thrashing. Then Buffy began to kick the demon. Together they got it to the ground and Buffy used her dagger to kill the demon by cutting off its head.  
  
"You okay, Will?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She replied, a little choked.  
  
"What was that thing?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Dunno. Never seen one of those things before. I think it was conjured up."  
  
"Like by witches?" Willow inquired, finally following every word.  
  
"Yeah, like witches." Spike answered after a short pause. "Witches or a type of vengeance demon. We should talk to Anya. She might know wot could be behind this."  
  
They headed to Xanders', where they knew Anya would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okay, it's sorta commin' together. I know it's sorta dragging out already, but see, the thing is, I have to do some research on the characters cuz there's some missing links I have to piece together before I can get too far, so I'm sorry it's sorta dragging, but once I know everything I need, the plot will smooth out a whole bunch. And sorry once again about the out of character-ness and the un-sequenced-ness. . .I really missed a lot between season 4 and 7. Well, that said, don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter by Resa

Resa: Hey there! This is the one and only Resa, and Peggi has asked me to tell you the following. . .but I can't tell you without the assistance of the infamous co-hosts!  
  
Marik: So that's why we're here!  
  
Pegsi: Peggi is grounded due to one of her bad grades, and may be grounded for the next millennia, so she won't be able to update her fics very often.  
  
Resa: The only time for the next few months she will be able to update is if she sneaks on the computer or if she is able to give me what to type and I update for her.  
  
Marik: wasn't there something else we were supposed to inform her readers about?  
  
Resa: Oh, right. Peggi is holding a fanfiction contest for Yugioh, and even though there will be a slight delay, the contest is still going on so if you're interested e-mail her or me (I'm here at this site as Kenzie).  
  
Pegsi: So sorry about the really long delay in updates, plus Peggi has had serious writer's block since she has had to help her friend write a fanfic so. . .yeah.  
  
Resa: Well, I will try to keep you posted on when Peggi's eternal groundation will be over! Ja! 


End file.
